


亚伯收到了一份意想不到的礼物

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 亚伯收到了一份远渡重洋而来的礼物，他开始正视自己的内心。（有一小段圣书h的描写，可跳过）（微abo预警！）（首发lofter，id婷儿可儿，欢迎来找我玩~）
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 23





	亚伯收到了一份意想不到的礼物

位于海平面200m以下的25B包容区，数十年如一日的暗无天日，海底仿佛深渊，将光线吞噬殆尽。海洋特有的气味已将此处的每一个人同化，只有当被关押的囚徒嘶吼着挣开束缚时，鲜血的腥臭才会暂时覆盖无处不在的海水味。  
此时距上次076“复活”已过了二十年，25B包容区的特工们一定程度上放松了警惕，毕竟在这种压抑至极的环境下，自娱自乐反而成了维持精神正常的必要手段。  
……所以当亚伯一脚踹开石棺盖的时候，他们正在打扑克。  
高大精瘦的青年留着长及腰间的黑发，暗红的披风垂落至脚踝，裸露的上半身布满玄妙的血色恶魔纹身。他单手提着锋利的黑色长刀，灰瞳中满是嗜血的兴奋。  
他正要冲过那段长长的抹杀走廊让特工们重温一下被keter支配的恐惧，却被地上的一个白色物体分去了注意力——一个白色金边的信封，中间贴了他再熟悉不过的scp基金会的标志，龙飞凤舞地写着“to Abel”，右下角还画了小女孩才会喜欢的花。  
亚伯盯了那东西几秒，决定浪费一点杀人的时间打开看看。  
监控室内，人们紧张地注视着亚伯的一举一动，生怕那封信的内容会让亚伯直接陷入狂暴状态。对于这种从外面寄来给scp的东西，他们必须过目并研究一遍，确认没有异常才会交给收信者，自然也对内容清清楚楚。选择让亚伯阅读这封信，他们也在赌，反正最坏的情况无非就是076冲出去砍砍砍，特工们的机关枪都等着呢；要是成功了，搞不好一个keter直接就Neutralized（无效化）了。不仅能给基金会省一大笔钱，他们还不用待在这个鬼地方了，多好。  
这封信会寄过来，也是阴差阳错。自从2007年基金会机密信息泄露，那些绝对不能为平民所知的收容物文档在互联网上疯狂流通。等基金会摆脱混沌分裂者的纠缠去处理079的烂摊子，局面早已一发不可收拾。不得已，基金会只好启动“忽怠协定”试图掩盖过去。没想到这个策略相当成功，当年泄露出去的真实文档与胡编乱造的虚假文档混在一起形成了“scp基金会官网”，竟然吸引了不少恐怖悬疑爱好者。他们还得拼命压着，热度才不会起来。  
俗话说得好：“祸兮福所倚 ，福兮祸所伏。”诸位网友立足于他们的收容物展开的讨论，倒是涌现出不少奇思妙想，众人拾柴火焰高，脑洞一多，总有几个能派上用场……  
好吧这都是借口，真正让员工们享受到此祸倚的那个“福”，也就只有一堆同人文/图让他们的业余生活更丰富。  
不过像这位寄信者一样对“scp-076”迷恋到往一个“不存在”的地址寄信，实属罕见。估计亚伯还没有这种被他人表达爱慕的经历，在基金会还保密的那些岁月里，认识亚伯的人或多或少都接触过他。就算他真的帅得惨绝人寰，被他杀气腾腾的目光扫过也绝不是什么美好的记忆。命都快没了，还舔什么颜。  
而现在……网上一帮姑娘嗷嗷叫着 要上他 表达对他的爱慕之情。  
【所以圣书兄弟的同人绝对不能让亚伯看见！】这是看过那些同人的特工/研究员共同的心声。一只怒气值MAX的亚伯他们真的无福消受。  
亚伯丝毫不知道在他 睡觉 重组的二十年间自己早就“名扬四海”，此时他的全部注意力都放在了这封信上。说实话他第一眼以为是基金会闲的无聊的恶作剧，大致浏览了一遍后他注意到了语言上的违和感……就像是由对英语不太熟悉的人写成的，而字体上的稚嫩又明明白白地告诉他这封信出自一个孩子的手笔。  
至于内容……emmmmm……想跟他一起出任务？Omega7除了Iris其他人都化成灰了。……一起玩游戏？什么游戏？他才没耐心哄小朋友……这个孩子居然认为和自己有相似之处？都被哥哥讨厌过和都喜欢打架是什么鬼？！艹TMD该隐就这么阴魂不散！还有，他喜欢杀人和战斗！战斗！不是打架！  
虽然在心里吐槽不断，看到“Cain”这个单词时亚伯恨不得把信撕了，但看了几页下来他也知道写信者作为一个小姑娘在努力向他表达尊敬与爱慕之情。小孩子的善意真是……让他狠不下心来拒绝啊……  
于是亚伯绷着冷峻的表情继续看了下去。  
他看见——  
“不知道您有没有想过与令兄和好之后的生活，应该会很幸福吧，如果是以那种关系在一起的话，您会不会在那个时候作为Be attacked的一方去亲吻他，爱抚他。”  
亚伯： ………………  
“撕拉”，信纸被面无表情的他撕破了一个口子。  
不知道是不是写信人之前提到好几次该隐，让亚伯有了心理准备，此时他居然没有立刻发飙，相反，他的视线在“爱抚”上稍作停留，身体比心灵先一步承认了隐秘的渴望。  
从什么时候起，他就渐渐意识到周围的人类越来越奇怪。但他被复仇的念头占据了心神，无暇思考。直到组建Omega7后，他拥有了相对而言更多的自由，看到了基金会里他自己的文档——“目标表现出它关于性毫不关心。”“它拥有一套与常人极度不同的内部生理系统。”——亚伯才终于明白他和现在的人类怕不是能被看作两个物种。  
和恶魔交易后他成了现在的scp-076，明明生理需求已降至最低，却该死的会在夜深人静时被情欲折磨。有时这种特殊时期在白天突然降临，他不得不用高强度的战斗来掩盖。  
本以为那些难熬的夜晚是交换的代价，可他发现并不是没有纾解的办法。  
那还是在A.A他们还活着的时候，好像临近一个被称作“感恩节”的节日，他对此嗤之以鼻，但特工们都对“感恩节大餐”兴奋异常。可惜他们并没有按时吃上饭，因为有个怪物在糖果厂横冲直撞。但这些都不是重点，重点是他回来后，闻到了那令他刻骨铭心的信息素，秋天麦香的气息。  
——是该隐。  
穿过信息素最浓郁的那条走廊，对他来说是个艰巨的挑战。他必须用上极强的意志力才能硬撑着不在队员面前失态。受此影响，那一夜的情潮比以往任何一次都要来得汹涌。亚伯不愿意承认，辗转难眠时他喃喃的是该隐的名字。  
他们本应是最亲密无间的兄弟，在草原与麦浪之间相伴一生，百年之后迎来永恒的安息，而不是像如今这样。亚伯虽时常能从他人处得到该隐的消息，却从未和兄长见过面。他不知道该隐心里是怎么想的，但他自己已如“abel”，除了偏执的愤怒和不甘，他的一切皆为虚无。  
千万年来他执着于向该隐复仇，却往往在那人近在咫尺时停下脚步，泄愤似地挥刀向他人。  
这是个死循环，亚伯是知道的。他不是没想过改变，只是……可能正如恶魔们所说的那样，他选择的这条路，注定与痛苦相伴。毕竟他是于世间徘徊的亡灵啊，放下这份执念之时，便是他灵魂安息之日。  
亚伯冷静下来后又将这封信细细地读了一遍，不由自主地陷入了沉思，向往与厌恶在心中交织成苦涩。  
076罕见地露出了迷茫的神色。

一直紧盯着亚伯的研究员们自然没有错过他一丝一毫的表情变化。“有戏！赶紧叫073过来！”众人瞬间达成共识。就是苦了还在严阵以待的特工们，那边都商量着怎么偷拍圣书兄弟和解的历史性时刻了，他们还得兢兢业业恪尽职守以防亚伯突然发疯……

当该隐接到“允许073和076-2进行交互实验”的通知时，他整个人都懵了。大致了解事情经过后他还是有点懵，并有种飘在云端的不真实感。亚伯对他的恨经过这么多年都不曾衰退，怎么会因为一个素未谋面的小姑娘三言两语就劝解了？那这幸福来得太突然。  
虽然一再告诫自己不可太过乐观，该隐还是自心底升起了一丝希望。不管这次会面的结果如何，他都由衷地感激那位寄信者给了他们一个相见的契机。

直升机上，负责“护送”073的特工严肃地端着枪，悄咪咪地透过护目镜观察该隐的神情。只见这位被基金会当成人形U盘的特殊scp脸上仍是一成不变的微笑，带着天崩地倾而面不改色的从容不迫，只有毫无焦距的眼神和不断轻叩弦窗的机械手显示出他的内心并不平静。  
突然，该隐的瞳孔猛地一缩，连呼吸都不禁急促了几分。特工顺着他的视线向下望去，只见25B包容区的地上部分在视野中渐渐放大。  
目送073步伐慌乱且僵硬地消失在走廊拐角，特工真诚地向上帝祈祷该隐能让亚伯改改性子，要是能让反社会杀人狂变成温和牧羊人就更好了。不成功也没关系，他们还有Plan B，嗯，是时候祭出“记忆删除”这个大杀器了！陪一只失忆亚伯玩角色扮演可比和他用刀对砍要令人愉悦得多！

海下，25B主包容区。即使隔着厚厚的加固钛，冰冷刺骨的寒意仍弥漫在这个封闭空间的每一处角落，冷得该隐打了个哆嗦。他蹚过零下的冰河，走过一望无际的雪原，却从没像现在这么冷过，好似外界施加于他的所有感觉都被无限放大了。  
该隐脚步一顿，鼻尖嗅到了一丝阳光下羊毛的气息。是亚伯的信息素。这意味着他们已经离得很近了。明明马上就要见到朝思暮想的弟弟，他却像脚下生了根，动弹不得。  
他闭了闭眼，任凭自己的信息素扩散开来。阳光的味道融进了麦香，恍惚间回到儿时，兄弟俩依偎着在麦田边睡午觉。当时觉得平凡到令他厌恶，现在想来却美好得想要落泪。  
初始人类和现代人类最大的区别在于，他们除了以外观分为男女，还以生殖器官分为A，B，O，三种性别。性欲的激发要靠信息素，个体还有发情期这种特殊时期。这就是为什么亚伯会认为“男女除了外观没有差别”，因为在他三观养成的年代，男女除了外观就真的没有区别。到了现在，人类衍化得只剩男女性别，对该隐和亚伯来说，其他人类都成了没有性别的“怪物”，自然无法引起性欲。只有他们彼此之间，才会勾起对方的渴望。  
少顷，本来若有若无的羊绒气息像是呼应似的浓郁起来，带着警告意味。该隐却眨了一下眼，礼貌的假面尽数褪去，换上久违的真心笑容。因为他从亚伯释放着“驱赶”信号的信息素中读到了犹豫，翻译过来就是亚伯并不想自己想象中的那么排斥与他相见。  
胸腔内沉寂了千年的心再一次鲜活地跳动起来。

亚伯攥着信，在原地站了许久，许久，久到海水的寒意渗透了每一寸肌肤，他也浑然不觉，只沉浸在纷繁的思绪中前所未有地迷惘。  
直到那一缕麦香强硬地把他拉回现实。  
按理说，他的身体渴求该隐，他的心灵想向该隐复仇，那么他应当迫不及待地举刀冲过去才对。可实际上，他的第一反应居然是……跑。  
没错就是跑，他一个箭步冲到石棺跟前才堪堪刹住脚步。  
“艹！明明是他对不起我，老子为什么要跑？”亚伯气愤地嘟囔了一句，努力把莫名的恐惧压下去。但他没有忽视这种没来由的不安，丰富的战斗经验培养了他准确的直觉，曾多次让他在作战时免于死亡。可问题是见该隐有什么危险的？  
然后，这一点小小的顾虑，在他的视线捕捉到该隐的身影时，彻底分崩离析。

隔着长长的抹杀走廊，他们四目相对。

该隐微笑着张开双臂，湛蓝的双眼中满是温柔，仿佛正朝他飞奔过来的不是提着长刀攻击性极强的076，而是在久远的那个午后从草坡上跃到他怀里的Abel。  
亚伯瞬息之间便来到了该隐面前，浅灰的瞳孔中燃烧着冰冷的怒火。与恶魔交易换得力量的副作用让他在见到复仇对象时失去了理智，周围的一切都恍若隔雾，唯有该隐是清晰的，却是自己被杀死时看到的样子——残酷而轻快的笑容，飞溅的鲜血，冷到极致的蓝色眼眸。  
他神情恍惚又疯狂地刺向该隐的左胸。  
穿透肉体的闷响很快被切割金属的尖锐噪音所掩盖，一切重新归为静止。寂静中两人因痛楚而粗重的呼吸声格外清晰。  
亚伯的左肩爆出一朵血花，鲜红的血液喷涌而出，沿着他的身体蜿蜒而下，纹身因这鲜血更加生动了几分。  
那封信给亚伯的影响比他想象中的要大，以至于他在最后一刻下意识地避开了该隐的心脏。  
胜于该隐七倍的痛苦在脑中爆裂开来，正常人大概早就惨叫着昏迷，就连承受能力远超常人的亚伯也有些受不住。但他仍然不管不顾地握着刀发力，直到左手伤势过重而抽搐不已。  
该隐也因为疼痛而有一瞬间的面容扭曲，不过他很快就冷静地无视了痛感。该隐轻轻叹了一口气，伸出尚且能动的右手，小心翼翼地环住了亚伯。机械的手臂沾染上人体的温度。  
亚伯似是没有察觉到哥哥的动作，他死死盯着该隐的脸，看到的终于不是幻觉。隐约记得上次被兄长这样温柔地注视着，还是在童年时期。随着年龄的增长，冷言冷语取代了曾经的亲密无间。一直到死，亚伯都不明白自己最敬爱的兄长到底是为什么恨他到这个地步。  
“亚伯。”该隐略微沙哑的声音打破了沉默，他颤抖着呼唤着弟弟的名字，“亚伯，亚伯，亚伯……”每一声都饱含着复杂的情感。悔恨，思念，以及未说出口的爱恋，经过千万年的沉淀与发酵，如同最醇香的美酒，浓烈到轻嗅即醉。  
被兄长紧紧拥住的时候，亚伯挣扎了一下，长刀就脱了手，顷刻之间化为不知名的粉末。该隐的伤口霎时间愈合如初，这让他更方便地拥住了亚伯，甚至还可以做一些别的事情。  
在彼此信息素的影响下，某些欲望早就犹如破闸的洪水一泻千里了。

监控室内，人们目瞪口呆地注视着073反手把076按在墙上开始激烈地接吻。有人尴尬地咳嗽一声随便找个由头离开了，有些“顽固分子”还兴致勃勃地想继续看，却被073望向监控摄像头时森然的可怕眼神吓了一跳，心里那点旖旎的心思顿时偃旗息鼓，纷纷转移了视线不去管25B主包容区里限制级的一幕。

（abo预警！！）

亚伯被突如其来的吻亲得有些懵，唇舌相依之间他们的信息素愈发相融，独属于A的极具侵略性的气息让他的身体无可奈何地起了反应。他低估了千万年禁欲后的爆发。他的心灵仿佛分裂成两半，一半在疯狂叫嚣着抗拒该隐的亲近，另一半则极度渴求与兄长背德的交合。  
但不管心里怎么想，他的腿很诚实地软了，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。该隐顺势和他一起跪下，膝盖顶进他的双腿之间，握住他的手腕，将他按在墙上。（体位如下图）  
机械的四肢和包容区的墙冰得亚伯一个哆嗦，却并未浇灭心中翻腾的欲望之火。他非常不习惯这种完全受制于人的姿势，试着挣扎了一下才惊愕地发现，自己的双腿被自然分开根本无处使力，整个人都被禁锢在该隐和墙之间，兄长的信息素铺天盖地般压下来，彻底激起了发情期。  
两人的衣服早在方才的缠绵中半脱半撕扯地挂在身上构不成阻拦，亚伯下身的穴口湿润得都用不着前戏，在微凉的空气中急切地一张一合。  
最脆弱的地方被一个坚硬的东西抵住了。亚伯僵了僵，身体为即将到来的情事而颤抖不已，或是恐惧，或是欣喜。该隐安抚性地亲吻着他的肩，色情地舔过血色的纹身，留下一片晶莹的痕迹。但该来的还是要来，该隐缓慢而坚定地挺动胯部，将昂扬的性器送入亚伯体内。  
仅是进入了前端，那许久未经人事的紧致小穴便不堪重负地溢出了血丝，亚伯痛苦地闷哼了一声，额头抵着墙壁，呼吸沉重。相比于弟弟的难受，该隐则舒服地叹息出声，敏感的龟头被温热柔软的内部紧紧包裹的快感让他情不自禁地想要索取更多，只是对亚伯的愧疚与疼惜勉强抑制了野兽般的冲动。  
该隐浅浅抽动着等待亚伯适应，蜻蜓点水般地亲吻着亚伯的脊背和肩胛以分散他的注意力，同时松开他的手腕，转而揉捏他胸前粉色的两点。  
发情期的O简直敏感得可怕，仅是刺激乳头，汹涌的情欲便淹没了微不足道的疼痛。亚伯甚至下意识地去迎合该隐，将肉棒又咽进去一点。  
察觉到了弟弟的小动作，该隐抿了抿唇，眸光暗沉，扣住亚伯的腰狠狠一顶，整根没入。亚伯发出一声痛苦中夹杂着欢愉的呜咽。该隐的性器是凉的，但过于敏感的肠道却将之错认成了灼烫。异物入侵的不适让他蹙眉，微红的眼角却因快感渗出一滴泪。  
事实上，从小到大，该隐的力气都远胜于亚伯。儿时重体力的农活和永无止境的长途跋涉赐予了他极为强健的体魄。而现在，亚伯意识到该隐的力气大不只体现在小时候可以把他按在地上揍——  
身后狂风暴雨般的撞击让亚伯几乎无从招架。这么多年过去了，该隐竟然还如此清楚地记得他的敏感点在哪。上帝啊他们年少时就做过那么一回！  
亚伯失神地望着雪白到刺眼墙壁，快感在重重叠加。他半张着嘴，像离水的鱼一般急促地喘息着，眼前却仍闪过缺氧的黑色光点。他一向引以为豪的出色听力此时也宣告罢工，尖锐的耳鸣甚至盖过了令人羞耻的肉体碰撞声。亚伯所有的感官都集中在了下体，兄长的肉棒一遍又一遍地摩擦着火热的内壁，抽出大半又一口气插到底，撞击敏感点的力道逼得亚伯生理性的泪水都止不住。有几次那份量不小的性器碾过敏感点撞在直肠尽头的生殖腔口，带来灭顶的疼痛和快感。  
该隐喃喃着亚伯的名字，金属的手指游离至弟弟的小腹，轻轻抚摸着自己顶出来的凸起，换得身下之人一阵颤栗，再一路向上。虽是爱抚，却因情动至深而失了对力度的控制，在亚伯橄榄色的皮肤上留下青紫的印记。没轻没重地掠过弟弟不断滚动的喉结，伸进他微张的嘴里玩弄那条柔软的舌头，离开时牵出一条淫靡的银丝。  
亚伯全身心都沉浸在哥哥给予的快感之中，以至于膝盖触及到海水后，好一会儿才反应过来，是他捅该隐的那一刀，用力过猛，竟刺穿了墙壁，黑刃消失后，裂口无物堵塞，海水在压强下喷涌而出。  
他起初并未在意，毕竟那裂口实在太小。直到海水将双膝下的地面都打湿后，他突然彻底失去了支撑点，在重力的作用下直直地下落，让该隐的肉棒肏到了一个前所未有的深度。  
大概是之前一次次的撞击软化了腔口，这次直接插进了生殖腔。  
“——！”腔口被穿透的瞬间，一阵撕心裂肺的痛自身体深处蔓延至四肢百骸，仿佛被生生凿开了一般。亚伯无声地尖叫，修长的脖颈后仰形成诱惑至极的弧度。而该隐只觉得有温热的液体浇在龟头上，因高潮而抽搐不已的甬道更是给了他至高无上的极乐。  
该隐垂下眼帘，温柔地俯身与弟弟接吻，下身的抽插却愈发凶狠。亚伯神志恍惚地扭头回应哥哥的吻，激烈的操弄延长了高潮，他甚至觉得自己下一秒就会死于过量的快感……  
有罪之人用虔诚的神情亲吻着迷途的羔羊，那是他最珍贵的宝物。不幸的是，他曾将之弄丢了。幸运的是，他还来得及找回他的宝物。  
这次，他再也不会放手了。  
该隐闭上眼，深深地射在了亚伯体内。

（事后√）

亚伯几乎瘫在了该隐怀里，事到如今他也懒得管面子了，反正更不堪的一面都让该隐见过，稍微示弱也没什么。更何况……  
他偏头看了一眼满足地窝在他颈窝处的该隐，心中五味杂陈。他们的信息素融在一起不分你我，本该让他无比安心。这不正是自己自从产生了对哥哥的情愫后一直以来所憧憬的画面吗？  
这么多年行走世间，亚伯也听到过不少神话传说和童话故事，它们的结局大多是相爱的两个人从此幸福快乐地生活在一起，可童话终究只是童话。  
“喂，该隐。”亚伯平静地开口，“我大概算是原谅了你吧。”该隐听后笑了起来，他正要说什么，却感觉身上蓦然一轻，抬头只见亚伯半截身子已化为虚无。素来反应速度极快的该隐因为这场面卡壳了，他惊愕地张开嘴，话到嘴边却只能沉默。他知道自己什么也做不了。  
难得看到冷静的兄长露出如此绝望脆弱的表情，亚伯眼睛有些酸涩。他故作轻松地笑了几声，用理所应当的语气说道：“这不是很正常吗？我是因你的罪而生的亡灵，如今你赎了罪，我自当安息。”  
该隐还是什么都没说，他摇摇头，把脸埋进亚伯颈窝。  
滚烫的液体滴在肩上，耳边响起了低低的抽泣。这次换亚伯方了，说实话他长这么大还是第一次见该隐哭……小时候一般都是他哇哇大哭该隐来哄，这突然交换角色真让他措手不及。  
于是他只好僵硬地伸出手在该隐背上拍了拍，不太自然地说：“咳……那个……如果一觉还能醒来，我想要与你一起相伴走到世界尽头……好吗？哥哥。”轻轻地说出最后两个字，亚伯露出一个真心的，眷恋的微笑。  
“好，我等你。”  
那笑容消散在空中。

一天一夜后研究员们才敢看一眼监控，发现076失踪了他们吓得心脏骤停，急急忙忙看过回放才明白076这是没了不是跑了，纷纷松了一口气去写报告了。  
这之后073就向site主任提交了申请，把他的收容室搬到了25b包容区，就在076-01旁边。  
他还是一如既往地乐于助人且温和友善，只是言语间机械化的感觉愈发浓厚。“仿佛一个机器人。”这么说他的人也越来越多。只有目睹过那一切的人们才心知肚明，073为什么会变成一具真正的行尸走肉。  
但他们也只是唏嘘几句，又各自奔向岗位。毕竟，不死的巨蜥还在盐酸中怒吼，杀人的雕像仍在密室内剐蹭墙壁，逆模因在未知处不知又抹去了几个人的存在，无尽的异常每时每刻都在威胁人类的生存，谁还有心思挂念两个scp的爱恨情仇？  
海底之下200米，连阳光也无能为力的黑暗，到处都是咸咸的味道，像眼泪。该隐将自己囚禁于此地，等待另一位囚徒的苏醒，一如当年灰瞳的少年等待哥哥的爱。  
他或许下一秒就会等到，或许再也等不到了。  
他总是想：“如果我当年回应了亚伯的爱……”  
但是，人生可没那么多如果，不是吗？

END

可能吗？

――――――――――  
“嘶……你这家伙还真在这儿一直呆着啊？就没想过万一我回不来了呢？”  
“说好了要等你回来，我希望你醒来第一眼看到的是我。”

昨天夜里亚伯就结束了沉眠，他刚从石棺里探了个头，就被该隐一把按住又做了一次。在失而复得的喜悦支配下，该隐完全忘了节制，一直做到两人都精疲力竭才罢休。性爱着实是一件耗费体力的事，放纵的结果就是第二天他俩只能瘫在床上聊天。  
“为什么我一回来你就在我棺材面前？难不成天天守在这里吗？那可是半夜！”说实话亚伯一睁眼就看到该隐时被吓得抖了一下。他是放弃了天堂的生活选择回人间陪该隐没错，但任谁面对曾杀害自己的人都会潜意识里发怵。要不是该隐抢先一步释放信息素还把他亲得找不着北，没准亚伯就遵循生物的自我保护本能一刀砍过去了。事后一向神经大条的他发现好像哪里不对，他俩在床上翻云覆雨的时候，墙上的电子钟显示的是凌晨三点。  
……亚伯对哥哥的某些印象还停留在小时候，他们在父母的威压之下不得不乖乖按时睡觉。  
事实上，刚刚和亚伯相拥入眠的那一觉是该隐自流放以来睡的唯一一个安稳觉。过往数不尽的岁月里，他常常为噩梦和幻视幻听所困扰，就算偶尔侥幸进入清浅的睡眠，也会轻易被外界的细微声响惊醒。更何况那可是他最企盼听到的声音！若是石棺中有铁锁轻响，就意味着亚伯回来了。  
于是他实话实说地交代了原因，不出所料地收到了弟弟的嘲讽：“你就像个刚陷入热恋的小姑娘一样患得患失……”  
这话说的，该隐真想再对亚伯进行一番不可描述的动作，然后问他“小姑娘”的那玩意大不大，爽不爽。  
不过，说起“小姑娘”……  
“还记得那个给你写信的孩子吗？”  
“记得。她又写了？”  
“没有。是当时她除了寄信还寄了点别的。基金会先给了你那封信，书和画你还没来得及看。”  
“书和画？”亚伯饶有兴致地问了一句。  
该隐起身拉开抽屉，将里面他精心保管了八年的东西拿出来交给它们真正的主人，笑道：“基金会可真不是优秀的快递员。”  
八年的时光，纸张只是略微泛黄，其它地方仍是整洁如新。书是《吉尔伽美什史诗》，画是……  
亚伯慢慢打开折叠的画纸，一张暖黄色调的图画出现在眼前。  
——画的是他和该隐的背影，两人均是现代装束，手牵着手，并肩走向光明。  
他抿了一下唇，不屑地评价：“拙劣的画作。”而其呵护珍宝一样把画折回去的动作则又一次将傲娇的属性告知天下。  
该隐看着他口是心非的小动作，眼底的笑意愈发浓厚：“她在书上留了电子邮箱地址呢，要回信吗？”  
“才不要。”  
……后来还是因为不会用电脑去找该隐帮忙了。  
不算感谢主的话，亚伯也没正儿八经感谢过什么人，但这位寄信者却让他诚心诚意想道一声谢。如果没有那封信点醒他，他还在逃避内心，还在死胡同里永无止境地徘徊。  
但这回信要怎么写呢？  
亚伯在电脑前敲敲改改，写了又删删了又写。纠结了很久后，他郑重地在一片空白的界面敲下“Thank you.”  
点击发送。

真·END

**Author's Note:**

> ———————————  
> 题外话：写完发现忘了说，在这篇文的设定里，亚伯原谅该隐，那么该隐所受的诅咒，即植物灭绝，就解除了。然后七倍反伤是祝福和保护就还在。结局就是圣书兄弟一直在一起了，亚伯的异常特性没有消除，只是不随意杀人了。应该……两个人继续为基金会效力？（包吃包住还发工资的公司不好找啊）  
> 以及，本文“寄信”的情节取材于一位lofter姐妹的真实经历。  
> 没错她寄了信后还收到了一封电子邮件内容只有“thank you”署名Abel发信地址太平洋。（邮件真假难辨，也可能是他人恶作剧）  
> “ 如果一觉还能醒来，我想要与你一起相伴走到世界尽头” 这句话也是她说的。  
> 感谢这位姐妹的奇思妙想和倾情帮助！
> 
> “陪一只失忆亚伯玩角色扮演”的梗来自官网圣书兄弟故事《忘却》。  
> 该隐幻视幻听来自lofter“焚醉”大大的《关于该隐的照相式记忆》
> 
> 呜呜呜我写这么多不容易啊给位发发慈悲给个小红心评论一下吧呜呜呜非常感谢。
> 
> —————————  
> 题外话：  
> 1，abo世界观里男o的生殖腔在直肠尽头……正常人不是直肠后面拐弯就是大肠了嘛，男o就……嗯……大家自己上网查吧。  
> 2，攻的那啥玩意的确是凉的哦，精液也是，因为精子受热失活。（详见“冬咚锵”大大的科普）  
> 3，体位！  
> 图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/1IeYl1k2rscyoIef/79eefe7e34d751a0.jpg  
> 4，啊啊啊我写这个写到一半母上大人推门而入我差点当场去世呜呜呜我太难了作业还有好多我写这么多不容易啊读者朋友们点个小红心评论一下吧您的鼓励对我非常重要谢谢您——


End file.
